


Angel in the streets, demon in the sheets

by ohfrickyou



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel/Demon Relationship, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M, Pet Names, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Unsafe Sex, also Hwa calls him baby a lot, but like they're demons and shit so i don't think it matters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohfrickyou/pseuds/ohfrickyou
Summary: Summary: Seonghwa is a demon and Hongjoong is an angels that’s about to fall into his tricks.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Angel in the streets, demon in the sheets

“Come on stay a bit longer, just a tiny bit”, he said it so sweetly almost like he was just asking a good friend to stay over. This was at the same time the truth, but also far from the truth. In all simplicity he was a demon trying to get his angel friend, or maybe a bit more than just a friend, to stay over longer. 

“Hwa, you know I’m already risking a lot for you just by being here”, the angel argued and he was right, god would smite him if he knew what his little angel was up to.

“Oh Joongie don’t pretend like you haven’t done far worse things than staying out a bit past your curfew.”

A sinister smile crept up on his lips as he recalled their last meeting, “I seem to remember a certain angel begging me to go harder and faster.” 

A blush crept up on Hongjoong’s cheeks as he took in the words. “I don’t know what you’re talking about”, he tried defending himself, it was a futile attempt and he knew it. And as Seonghwa looked him over he knew he had won, his Joongie would be staying out well past curfew.

He slowly stepped towards Hongjoong who had already taken an empty step towards the door as an attempt to go home. “Well if you don’t remember I’ll just have to remind you, huh?”

Seonghwa gave him his cocky grin and he could feel himself shudder, a leg was pushed between his own at the same time that a hand pushed him towards the wall behind him. Seonghwa brought his lips to Hongjoongs neck, ghosting over the skin. Feeling the angel tremble beneath him he put his lips down and softly bit his neck.

A quiet moan escaped his lips as he fought the urge to hump Seonghwa’s leg, trying to keep at least a bit of his dignity intact, but he had a hard time controlling himself as Seonghwa started to suck on his neck harder, leaving bruises scattered along his neck and collarbones. He couldn’t wait to admire them in the mirror tomorrow morning, a souvenir from their sinful night.

He separated his mouth from his lover’s skin and faced him, he was slightly taller than him which enforced the power dynamic even further. Looking him in the eyes he could see them filled with lust and need, “Want more, pretty angel?” He already knew the answer, he himself wasn’t unaffected either, he could feel his horns starting to grow from the top of his head.

“Please kiss me”, Hongjoong pleaded while staring into his eyes and who was he to resist, giving in and making out with him, lips meeting each other roughly as his teeth dug into the other’s bottom lip. 

They continued to roughly make out against the wall, but Hongjoong started to grow needier and consequently more inpatient, he decided to take a small risk and started rubbing his crotch along Hwa’s leg, even the slight friction made him feel amazing, louder moans started leaving his mouth, some muffled by Hwa’s mouth but others coming out completely, exposing how desperate he truly was.

“Seems like you want more angel? Tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you baby.”

“Please Hwa, I need you so bad, don’t care if-f it’s not allowed.”

That’s what he liked to hear, he loved how Joong would risk it all for him and he knew he was doing the same for him. He couldn’t wait to ruin him, to leave him unable to walk properly, covered in hickey and bruised, all while he cries out for more.

Acting on his thoughts he picked him up by his waist, Joong automatically wrapped his legs around his waist. He carried him to the bed and laid him down. “Take your pants off, now.”

Having done this more than enough times before Joong already knew what to do, he quickly took of both his pants and underwear not wanting to waste time and positioned himself on the bed, lying on his back with his legs spread, just how he knew Hwa liked it. 

Seeing him so obedient he wasted no time and quickly got a bottle of lube from the dresser, “Good, you’re so obedient for me.” He ran his fingers over his legs, his nails were slightly sharper than normal, not something a human would notice but Joong did, Hwa always had a hard time controlling some of his demon markings, it was also a reminder that later on he could feel Hwa’s claw like nails scratch down his back, marking him.

The wandering hands arrived at his upper thighs, leaving him quivering in anticipating. The demon always took his sweet time; some sweetness would slip through his macho persona as he prepped Joong oh so carefully. He started with just one finger coated in a generous amount of lube, teasing the rim with a light touch before slipping it in, no matter how many times they did this he still loved how tight Joong felt around him. 

After teasing him with just one finger he added another, scissoring him attentively. 

“Hwa, please, I can handle more.”

“I know you can handle more, but do you deserve it? If I remember correctly you were the one who was opposed to this, weren’t you?” He shot back with a raised eyebrow, he wanted to hear him beg for it, make him admit that he wanted the demon to ruin him.

Joong looked up at him with pleading eyes, hoping he would soon take mercy on him, “Yes! I’m sorry, didn’t mean it, need you so much.” 

“Just a little more, tell me what you need angel.”

God he hated this, he hated it so much, because it turned him on so much, to have Hwa humiliate him like this did ungodly things to him and Hwa knew that all too much. He would do this often make Joong say sinful things just to see how riled up it got him.

“Want you to f-fuck me, I’m ready for it, please i want it so badly, I promise I'll make you feel good.”

Hearing that Hwa slipped in another finger, he started pumping them in and out a little more aggressive. He got the reaction he wanted; he had him whimpering and ready for him.

After he deemed Joong prepped enough he slid out his fingers, before Joong could even register what was happening he replaced them with his cock, he was so hard from teasing Joong. He hadn’t had his dick touched since they had begun and the friction was euphoric, the tight feeling from Joong around was the closest he could ever get to heaven. Nothing could compare to that feeling combined with the sweet moans that Joong was letting out.

He was in the same state as Hwa, feeling pure pleasure spread to his body, the harder Hwa rocked into him the better it felt and he wasn’t shy about him knowing that; “Feels s-so good, harder p-please.”  
The demon let out a small smile at this, the statement sounding so filthy coming from the little angel’s mouth, but he wasn’t one to disappoint. He slammed in even harder and gripped his hip with one hand for support while the other traveled to Joong’s throat. 

His hand traced the outline of the bruises that he had left earlier before wrapping around his neck, cutting of his airflow just enough, but not too much. With the hand around his throat Joong barely managed to alert Hwa that he won’t last any longer, he was already so close.

“Come for me angel, show me how good I’m making you feel.”

And with that Joong came, a euphoric feeling spreading all throughout his body, white spurting all over the shirt he was still wearing, leaving stains for sure, but he couldn’t care less about that. 

While he came, the tightness became unbearable for Hwa who followed suit emptying his load inside his angel as he let out a loud moan. “God, you’re amazing.”

Slowly Hwa let his softening dick slip out of Joong, careful to not hurt him. He laid down next to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek while whispering praises into his ear.

“Hwa, I need to clean up.” He pouted as he saw Hwa getting comfortable cuddling him on the bed.

“But where’s the use in that, we both know this was just the first round.”  
~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! lemme know if you liked it and if you have any suggestions for future fics :)


End file.
